Esto no es normal
by Fanderichie
Summary: Drew entra en la habitación que le ha sido designada en el Centro Pokémon y se encuentra con toda una "Barbie Girl". ¿Qué está haciendo Harley?. YAOI, Tensionshipping, HarleyxDrew.


Disclaimer: Ni Pokémon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen a mi. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri. Esta historia es Yaoi, o sea ChicoxChico. Si no te gusta el género, no lo leas. Así nos ahorraremos muchos malentendidos. La pareja principal es HarleyxDrew.

**ESTO NO ES NORMAL**

_Esto no es normal..._

El jóven coordinador notaba cómo gotas de sudor frío le corrían por el cuello hasta llegar a la espalda.

_No es para nada normal_...- pensaba.

Frente a él se encontraba la persona má extraña que jamás había conocido, Harley, haciendo una de las cosas más extrañas que jamás habría imaginado que pudiera hacer un hombre. Que en realidad no era algo realmente grande, pero visto en Harley, resultaba...hasta _obsceno_ – O eso le parecía a Drew.

Harley estaba en su habitación del Centro Pokémon, vestido únicamente con un par de calzoncillos tipo "slip" rosas con encaje, que se asemejaban más a la ropa interior femenina que a la masculina; con los que, como bien notó el peliverde, se le marcaba toda su virilidad. Sus piernas estaban perfectamente depiladas, también, y no llevaba calcetines.

Tenía el pelo suelto, sin el famoso sombrero verde de Cacturne, y un poco despeinado. Pero lo peor de todo, lo que realmente hizo que un sudor frío recorriera la espalda de Drew mientras se le caía la mandíbula al suelo fue que Harley, cepillo de púas en mano, daba saltos en la cama mientras cantaba a pleno pulmón...

**I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!!**

...

Una gota de sudor se formaba en la nuca de Drew.

(Saltos en la cama)

**I'M A BARBIE GIRL!!...**

...

La gota de sudor corría por su espalda

**IN A BARBIE**- (paran los saltos)

- ¿Drew? – Harley miró incrédulo a Drew por unos instantes, de pie, subido en la cama, y con el cepillo colgando de la mano derecha, hasta que saliendo de su pequeño trance y de un salto, se sentó en la cama con una gran sonrisa - ¡¡Drew, pastelito!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

...¿_Qué haces aquí? ¿qué haces aquí? **¿qué haces aquí?**_...- La pregunta resonó varias veces en la cabeza de Drew.

- Eh...- ¿Qué hago aquí?, pensó

* * *

**- MEDIA HORA ANTES -**

La lluvia arreciaba. Drew había estado toda la tarde entrenando a su Roselia en el Encinar; éste no lograba hacer que u movimiento danza pétalo se sincronizara con el día soleado y el ataque doble equipo de la manera exacta que quería Drew. Estuvieron hasta muy tarde, tanto que al coordinador se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que pedir habitación en el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Azalea.

En un momento dado empezó a llover, y entonces fue cuando Drew se dio cuenta de que volver al pueblo era lo mejor.

Nada más llegar al Centro Pokémon, Drew se dio cuenta de que había una cantidad de gente inmensa, algunos tumbados en los sofás, otros comiendo en las mesas, e incluso había algunos que estaban sentados en el suelo. No le dio importancia y se acercó a la recepción, con la mano derecha metida dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y su pose arrogante de siempre, donde una amable enfermera Joy le miraba sonriente.

- Buenas noches, ¿podrías echar un vistazo a mis pokémon?

- Claro, ¿vas a retar al líder de gimnasio?

- No, voy a participar en el concurso de mañana.

- Ah...entonces eres coordinador. Hay algunos hospedados aquí.

- ¿Quedan habitaciones libres? – Preguntó Drew sin interesarse por el comentario de Joy.

- Lo siento muchísimo, pero en los días de lluvia los entrenadores que suelen acampar vienen aquí en busca de una habitación, y con la que está cayendo hoy...me temo que tendrás que compartirla con alguien.

- Hmph – A Drew no pareció agradarle el hecho de tener que compartir habitación, pero no tenía alternativa, asi que asintiendo levemente, aceptó la llave que Joy le estaba dando y se dirigió a la habitación que le había designado la enfermera. 416.

Drew buscó la habitación.

_413, 414, 415..._

Cuando llegó a la 416 notó que la puerta estaba levemente abierta. Se asomó un poco y...

- ¿Pero qué-

**I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!!**

- Esto no es normal...esto no es para nada normal.

Cuando Harley notó la presencia de Drew, de un salto se sentó en la cama y le preguntó:

- ¡¡Drew, pastelito!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ehh...

- ¿Has venido a ver a tu _Harleycucu_? – Preguntó el pelimorado con una sonrisita entre dulce y maliciosa.

- Ehh – Tras aclarar su garganta, Drew sentándose al borde de la cama con una pierna sobre la otra y apartándose un mechón del flequillo, contestó – Harley, no digas tonterías. No quedaban habitaciones libres y Joy me ha mandado aquí. Y por el amor de Dios, vístete.

- ¿No te gusta mi ropa interior? – Preguntó Harley poniéndose de pie justo en frente de Drew, de forma que éste estaba cara a cara con la virilidad de sur rival.

- No. – Dijo secantemente Drew sin mirar a Harley.

- Si no estás mirando...- Sonrió el mayor de los dos, cogiéndo la barbilla de Drew con una mano, y haciendo que le mirara.

Lo primero que vio Drew fue la ropa interior de Harley, y, obviamente, no pudo evitar ponerse terriblemente rojo.

- Awww ¡qué mono eres cuando te pones rojo! - Exclamó el mayor de los dos como una_ fangirl_ cualquiera.

- Bueno, ya está bien, me voy a cambiar de habitación. – Drew hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Harley le empujó levemente para evitarlo.

- Ay! Perdona, perdona...no te vayas, Harley se pondría muuy triste – Y mientras lo decía, ponía una cara infantil de fingida tristeza.

- Hmph...

Drew se levantó, y en lugar de irse, cerró la puerta por completo y comenzó a desvestirse hasta que se quedó únicamente con la camiseta de debajo y los boxers.

Se sentía un poco incómodo porque Harley no dejaba de mirarle, e incluso se había tumbado en la cama para disfrutar mejor del espectáculo. Pero bueno, tampoco estaba haciendo un striptease ni nada por el estilo, y, aunque más ligero de ropa, seguía estando vestido.

- ¿No tienes calor con esa camiseta? – Preguntó Harley con una sonrisita maliciosa, tipo las que ponía cuando May caía en alguna de sus trampas.

Lo primero que pensó Drew fue en contestar secamente "no". Pero la verdad era que...tenía calor. Y mucho. Lo achacó a que estaba dentro de una habitación, con calefacción y las ventanas cerradas, y a que su camiseta era de manga larga y cuello largo. _No podía ser por la falta de ropa de Harley y su tremenda osadía_. Asi que intentando ignorar al otro chico, Drew se quitó la camiseta a regañadientes – aunque en realidad quería hacerlo.

Sin mirar a Harley, Drew fue a dirigirse a la "otra" cama, cuando descubrió que –

- ¿Y la otra cama? – Preguntó algo alarmado.

- ¿Qué otra cama, cielo?

- ¿Esa es la única cama? – Señaló el peliverde.

- Mmmm...sí. **¡VEN!** – Dijo Harley mientras con un pequeño respingo se echaba contra la pared y dejaba media cama libre.

Los sudores fríos volvieron a invadir el cuerpo de Drew.

- Dime que no es verdad...

- Lo siento, cielo, pero tendrás que dormir conmigo – Sonrió maliciosamente Harley. Y con la mano, dio dos golpecitos suaves en el lado de la cama que sobraba como diciéndole a Drew que se metiera.

Drew pensó en _escapar_. Aquello era de locos.

Mientras May estaba en Sinnoh, él estaba medio desnudo en una habitación de un Centro Pokémon en Johto, con un Harley medio desnudo también.

Pero pronto el sueño le amenazó. Había estado todo el día entrenando duramente, apenas había comido, luego había tenido que correr bajo la lluvia, y para colmo, tuvo que lidiar con una _"Barbie girl"._ Estaba muy cansado. Lógico.

Asi que, con un poco de cautela, Drew se metió en la cama junto a Harley y le dio la espalda. Intentó dormirse, pero no lo consiguió. Pensar que **HARLEY** estaba **A SU LADO**, y **MEDIO DESNUDO** no le inspiraba mucha confianza al jóven coordinador, y más conociéndole como le conocía.

Y efectivamente pasó. En un momento dado, Harley agarró a Drew por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó casi estrujándolo. Drew por un momentó pensó lo peor, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Harley, de hecho, _**sí**_ que estaba dormido y únicamente lo estaba usando de cojín, suspiró medianamente aliviado y dijo muy bajito:

- Esto no es normal.

Pero aun así _no_ se separó de los brazos de Harley, que, aunque no quería reconocerlo, eran bastante cálidos. El olor que emanaba también era muy agradable – _casi_ como las chicas – y por una vez en su vida, Drew no estaba _solo_.

- Seguro que si May estuviera aquí, esto no habría pasado. Harley se habría concentrado más en intentar engañarla..._menos mal que se ha ido a Sinnoh_ – Pensó.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: Bueeeeno, pues este es mi primer fic de esta pareja. La verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo a Harley. Es un personaje increíble, super divertido y que no tiene moral alguna. Drew...Drew es fácil, porque no tiene una personalidad muy definida. Lo único que es "claro" es que es bastante arrogante (no me matéis fans de Drew ;-;)

La verdad es que no ha terminado como yo había pensado. Empecé a escribir toda emocionada porque tenía una gran idea en la cabeza, pero cuando Harley y Drew empezaron a "hablar", como que ya no supieron qué decirse y perdí la inspiración. Jajaja, pero bueno, creo que me ha salido decente. ¿Qué opináis?


End file.
